Professor Utonium Legacy
by KenNan73888
Summary: When Jonathan was born from the lab, Eugene had treated him as a brother until their mom went missing. Eugene change into a different person, seeking answers to his missing mom. The brothers began to fall apart when someone comes to intervene.


_Eugene mom was a known scientist, a scientist who invented outrageous experiments. Her goal was to create a sentient, it took her many years to finally succeed. Eugene was seventeen when she first introduce her experiment. Her experiment looks like a normal human baby, sleeping soundly in her arms. He did not buy it, but his mom tries to explain the research._

 **Eugene Mom**  
The child was created by Chemical-X, and my DNA mixed with it. This child is really unique, nothing can harm him.

 **Eugene**  
Harming him? [ _Began to panic_ ] You mean like burning him or pierce a knife through his chest? [ _His mom nodded happily, making him sweat a bit_ ] Are you insane?! There's a limit on your experience!

 **Eugene Mom**  
Yes, yes, I'm sorry. [ _Lift the baby into Eugene's arms_ ] His name is Jonathan, he'll be your new baby brother.

 **Eugene**  
[ _Stare at Jonathan then at his mom_ ] Are you for real?

 **Eugene Mom**  
Of course, I am. Unless... I'll try to exterminate him. [ _Pull out a flamethrower_ ]

 **Eugene**  
[ _Quickly pull Jonathan into his arms and step far back from her_ ] I think he'll make a great little brother. Just...put that away, please.

 **Eugene Mom**  
If you say so. [ _Put the flamethrower down_ ] I was really worried that you didn't want him as your brother. It's great that you accept him right off from the spot. [ _Laughing while using her hand to fan herself_ ]

 **Eugene**  
Yeah...

 _Ever since Jonathan born, Eugene been living with him as his brother. They were closer than anything, making Eugen forget that he was his created by Chemical-X or born from a lab. After five years of that incident, their mom suddenly disappeared without leaving any trace. Eugene lost himself as he searches for her nonstop. The police will not help him and they lose interest. After those years, his attention focuses more on his missing than his little brother._

 _Jonathan began to change, care nothing about the world or the family business. He went to school one day then something changes his perspective about his life. He barges into the lab that been avoiding for years, to have a meeting with his older brother. Eugene was laying his head on the table as he mumbles. Without a care bothering his privacy, Jonathan pops his head in front of his face._

 **Jonathan**  
Eugene, I want to ask you something!

 **Eugene**  
[ _Fall off from the chair and onto the floor_ ] What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy? [ _Get off from the floor then head to a table to grab a cup of coffee_ ] I told you many times, don't bother me when I'm working. I'm busy, I'm tired. Just... [ _Pinch his eyes_ ] get out.

 **Jonathan**  
I want to ask something, and it's very important.

 **Eugene**  
[ _Growl_ ] What is it?

 **Jonathan**  
What does perfect little girl are like?

 **Eugene**  
[ _Stare at him a moment before bringing it all in_ ] Excuse me? Is this about a girl you like or a girl confesses you?

 **Jonathan**  
No way, I'm too cool for girls to care. What I care is perfect little girl. Today in school, I got taken by a green annoying monkey that kept convincing me for creating three perfect little girls. I don't know the rest because he mumbles most part, but I was saved by them. Three perfect little girls.

 **Eugene**  
Three perfect little girls?

 **Jonathan**  
Yes, and they called me a professor. [ _Eugene walk around the lab while stressfully pull back his hair, however, Jonathan's eyes are still focused on his brother_ ] From what I went through, I'm thinking I want to become a scientist. Create three perfect little girls will be the goal. [ _Eugene shook his head in disbelief_ ] What's wrong?

 **Eugene**  
You don't understand anything.

 **Jonathan**  
I understand that you, my brother, ignore me after our mom went missing. [ _Eugene went still, afraid to face him_ ] When was the last time you ever spoke to me, a real conversation. Nope, we have none.

 **Eugene**  
[ _Sigh_ ] Did you know that mom was a great scientist?

 **Jonathan**  
Yes.

 **Eugene**  
What about her rival, or the people who want to use her?

 **Jonathan**  
[ _Silent for a moment, unsure what to say_ ] No...but people will be jealous of her work.

 **Eugene**  
Yes, there'll be people who're jealous of her. [ _Slowly turn his at Jonathan_ ] Unfortunately for you, John, I won't let you become a scientist. It's a deadly place for you.

 **Jonathan**  
Why can't I? You're a scientist yourself.

 **Eugene**  
[ _Throw the coffee cup on the floor, making Jonathan jump_ ] I became a scientist because I know what the science world is like! You're just a child! How would you understand?!

 **Jonathan**  
[ _Began to cry_ ] I wish the old Eugene is back! He wouldn't say science sucks! [ _Run up the stairs and out of the lab_ ]

 **Eugene**  
[ _Sigh as he picks up the broken glass_ ] I'm sorry, mom.

 _Jonathan was on the roof, sitting and staring at Townsville lights. The dark night made him calm, thinking he should perceive his agenda without Eugene interfering. He will show his brother. When he was still in his mind, a man appears behind him. The man smirks and pushes him off the roof._

 _Inside the house, Eugene comes out from the lab and into the kitchen. He went to get the sprayer and a washing clothes, then stop as he heard a loud thud from outside. Out of curiosity, he walks out of the back, observing from left to right. He then saw a body lying on the ground, which had a familiar shape. His eyes grew in horror, knowing that it got to be his brother. He quickly runs toward Jonathan and slowly lifts the head, but it shows that his head was broken._

 **Eugene**  
[ _Use both his hands, he grabbed his own head, breathing really hard_ ] Oh no, John. I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't...ignore you...

 **Jonathan**  
[ _Quickly sit up, making Eugene jump_ ] What happened? [ _Look around_ ] How did I get down here?

 **Eugene**  
John, are you okay?

 **Jonathan**  
What do you mean?

 **Eugene**  
N-nothing. I-I'm going to my bedroom. [ _Stand up and began to walk to the door_ ] Don't...don't forget to do your homework.

 **Jonathan**  
[ _Stare at him strangely_ ] I always do my homew— [ _Eugene enter the house without him to finish his sentence_ ] Weird.

 _Eugene slams the door while walking back and forth in the bedroom. He forgot that Jonathan is not a human, but an experiment his mom created. The shock was too much that he could not think clearly. Without him noticing, the man was in the room with him._

 **The Man**  
Ah... The older brother, who's devastating to search the missing mom, but clearly ignores the little brother. [ _Eugene turn toward his direction then give a death glare_ ] The older brother spotted the man who pushed his brother.

 **Eugene**  
What? You dare— [ _Charging at the man then he suddenly disappeared_ ]

 **The Man**  
[ _Appear behind Eugene and touch his shoulder_ ] I know you're mad, but first, relax your legs. [ _Out of nowhere, Eugene's legs fell weak as he suddenly sits on the floor_ ] Let go of your anger and forget your mom. Her existence is no more needed. [ _Eugene felt hypnotized, about to forget his mom but shook his head_ ]

 **Eugene**  
Who are you? [ _Turn his head and glare_ ] Why do you want me to forget my mom?

 **The Man**  
[ _Surprise then smile_ ] I'm known as the narrator. If you're wondering why, well, it'll be best if you forget.

 **Eugene**  
You can't make—

 **The Narrator**  
Silence. [ _Eugene mouth shut_ ] Thank you. Your mom, she doesn't want you...to remember her.

 **Eugene**  
[ _Struggle_ ] I...don't...want...to...

 **The Narrator**  
[ _Became more surprising_ ] You are her son. [ _Slowly calm himself as he smirks_ ] I can tell you one thing, revisit all the area she used to live and former employment. [ _Pull out a list of paper in front of Eugene_ ] Before I give you this, fix your relationship with your brother. He's still a child, and he really needs you. You two are the only family left, so hold each other special. [ _He was waiting for his response but nearly forgot he silent him_ ] Oh, you can naturally speak now.

 **Eugene**  
Are...you... How can I trust you?

 **The Narrator**  
Your mom and I are an acquaintance, she trusted me to give you this. She wanted you to forget her at first, however, if you're stubbornly enough not to, [ _Shake the paper_ ] this list will be given to you.

 **Eugene**  
Why did you push John, my brother? It's too suspicious to trust you.

 **The Narrator**  
[ _Chuckle_ ] I want to test him, your mom did create him out of the lab. It had me interested; nothing can harm him.

 **Eugene**  
How dare you—

 **The Narrator**  
I wouldn't have done that if you were there for him. [ _Eugene could not argue because of the guilt_ ] When that's over, I found out that he can't be killed, and you had learned your lesson. [ _Left the paper on the floor and stand up_ ] I had a very busy schedule, need to get to the ocean. [ _Disappear while Eugene's legs are release_ ]

 _In the next morning, Jonathan wakes up at a wonderful smell that was forgotten. It was the smell of bacon and egg, he had not smell that in years. He wonders had made that early in the morning, and he knows it could not be his brother, which made him sprint out of bed. When he was in the kitchen, he could not believe his eyes. Eugene was cooking after such a long time._

 **Eugene**  
[ _Notice Jonathan_ ] Ah, sit down. Have breakfast before going to school.

 **Jonathan**  
Y-you're making breakfast.

 **Eugene**  
Yes, I am. [ _Saw that Jonathan turns around and went back to the stair_ ] Hey, where you're going?

 **Jonathan**  
Bed, I think I'm still dreaming.

 **Eugene**  
Don't go, John, I have something to tell you. It's...about mom. [ _Jonathan stop then walk into the dining room, pulling a chair and sit in front of him_ ] I want to tell you...that...that...I'm sorry. I wasn't acting like a real older brother, and I should.

 **Jonathan**  
Why the change of heart?

 **Eugene**  
After you fall, will actually, you were pushed. You were dead, and it's really frightening the way you died.

 **Jonathan**  
I'm not, completely fine as ever. [ _Wiggle his arms_ ]

 **Eugene**  
I know you're fine, but how should I say this... [ _Take a deep breath_ ] You're not human.

 **Jonathan**  
[ _Stare at him for a moment_ ] What, I'm a vampire?

 **Eugene**  
Mom created you in the lab with her DNA and a chemical...that I don't know what the name is. [ _Put the bacon and eggs on the plates_ ] I'm telling you that you have to be responsible for yourself. And why I want to talk to you, it's about mom. I found her whereabouts. I got a list where she used to live, and the job she once had worked there.

 **Jonathan**  
Are you going to leave?

 **Eugene**  
No, not yet. [ _Get the bread and put them on the plates_ ] I want to spend a year with you before leaving. I'll try to visit you if I find the time. [ _Give one plate to Jonathan_ ]

 **Jonathan**  
Does that mean I can continue to become a scientist?

 **Eugene**  
[ _Nod_ ] Yes, if that's what you want.

 **Jonathan**  
Does that mean you're going back with your girlfriend?

 **Eugene**  
[ _Nod_ ] Yes... Wait, what? [ _Look at Jonathan embarrassedly_ ] I-it's none of your business!

 **Jonathan**  
But she still loves you.

 **Eugene**  
[ _Take a deep breath while closing his eyes_ ] Let's...let's focus on us for now. She isn't important.

 **Jonathan**  
O-okay...

 _After that conversation, the two brothers work out their differences. Eugene did what he said, spent the whole year with Jonathan and left to part of the world. Jonathan would stay home and continue aiming for becoming a scientist. Every six months, Eugene return and still had a good relationship with his little brother. Over those years, Jonathan felt that he had finally succeeded in getting close to his dream, creating three perfect little girls._


End file.
